


Missing You

by brooklynnoelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends Falling in Love, F/M, Fluff, Love, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Sex, friends - Freeform, friends as lovers, friends turned lovers, long lost friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynnoelle/pseuds/brooklynnoelle
Summary: Summer and Kian met in the 2nd semester of college. In a meet cute, they become fast friends. After college, Summer and Kian went to Los Angeles where he goes to an open mic night to perform an original song of his. He gets offered a recording contract, and they lose touch. It's been five years since they had seen one another. What will come of it? Will they finally fall in love with one another?





	1. 2012: The Beginning

"Summer, it's the second semester of your first year of college," Becca stated, one hand on her hip and the other holding onto a red solo cup which held her cranberry juice with vodka. "It's Saturday-fucking-night. You haven't partied with us all year so far. Get. Your. Ass. Up!"

Summer rolled her eyes, closing her copy of Complete Works of Shakespeare from her Shakespeare coarse. She was half-way through  _Twelfth Night_ , and she knew a paper on it was bound to be assigned in the upcoming week. Her roommate, Becca, was right though. It was their first semester of college and she hadn't even bothered to really dive into the life of a college student. She was too focused on trying to be a good student than really live. "Fine," she huffed, getting out of her bed and leaving her book behind. "I literally have nothing to wear though. Where is this party at again?"

"It's at the Phi Delta Theta house," Becca spoke as if Summer should know. "Jake wants me to go, and I'm not going alone to follow him around like some lost puppy." Jake was Becca's older boyfriend. It was only by one year, but Becca wouldn't let you forget it. She was proud, as a freshman, to be dating a sophomore. Becca was still stuck in the idea that people actually cared what year you were. Becca went to her closet and pulled out a too tight, too short black dress and brought it over to Summer to hold it up against her. "Here, you should wear this. Maybe you'll get lucky tonight."

Becca slapped Summer on the butt as soon as summer had grabbed onto the dress. Summer's usual style was jeans with holes in the knees and t-shirts with a pair of chucks. It was rare when she wore dresses, and this dress? One hundred percent out of her element. "Oh god, Becca! This dress is way too small. I-I can't." Summer held it back out to her waiting for her to take it, but she refused.

"Dude," Becca came over to her and pulled her oversized t-shirt back so that it tightened around her small frame. "You can pull this off. Look at you. You have a rocking bod, legs that I'm jealous of, and you have the perkiest tits I've ever seen on a girl. Put it the fuck on, put some makeup on your face, and let's go." Becca let go and went back to her bed to sit down. Becca was already dressed and ready to go, looking flawless in a skin tight olive dress with a pair of gold heels. Her long chestnut hair split down the middle, and her makeup was smokey and flawless. 

Although Summer protested, she still did as she was asked and put on the dress along with a pair of black wedges she had in the back of her closet. Summer put her long, blonde hair into a high ponytail and quickly put her makeup on. Within a half hour, she was ready to go. She had only been to the Phi Delta house once. It was during the day when hardly anyone was home. She had gone with Becca to drop something off for Jake, said a quick hello, and with a blink of an eye she had left.

"I'm ready." Summer gave a little shrug to herself in the mirror. She'd be lying if she didn't feel a little egotistical about how she looked. It was the kind of dress that made her second guess her wardrobe choices, but she could never be one of 'those' girls. It was too much maintenance for her.

 

A few minutes later they were making their way up the front stairs of the frat house, arm in arm. Music was pumping loud, lights flashing through the windows in different colors. At the front door stood one of the frat brothers keeping watch. "Five bucks for a cup," he said in a low, grumbly voice. Without words, Becca handed him a ten dollar bill, and in turn they were each handed a red solo cup before they were let through the door. Inside the lights were dim; the place only lit up by multicolored lights swirling about the walls. The house was packed shoulder to shoulder, and as she went to say something to Becca, she was already gone. "What the fuck?" Summer said out loud. "I can't believe..." She trailed off and made her way around the house to try and find where the alcohol was.

Summer found the kitchen where a plethora of different alcohols lined the kitchen island, along with different kinds of juices. Four kegs lined a far wall, and people littered about the kitchen talking. It was one of the only rooms on the main floor that didn't have music being pumped into it. She found the vodka, pouring two shots worth into her cup, followed by pineapple juice. 

"Hi!" She heard a male voice next to her speak. She looked at him and then around the room to make sure that it was to her and not someone else. He was stunning. He had to be at least six foot three, thin, dark hair that was short on the sides and long up top. He work black skinny jeans with holes in each knee and a Guns N Roses t-shirt. On one arm he had a sleeve of tattoos, the other arm only a few scattered here and there. His jaw line was cut, and his eyes were an icy blue. His smile was wide, and his teeth were white enough that he could be in a Crest toothpaste commercial. 

"Uhh, hi," she responded, picking up her drink. God, he was cute.

"I'm Kian," he said, pouring Jameson into his cup to about half way before taking a sip. He didn't make a face from it.  _Great, he's one of those super suave cool guys,_ Summer thought to herself.

"Summer," she returned. "Are you a Phi Delta?"

"Yeah, pledged last semester," he said, taking another sip and bringing himself closer to close the gap between them. It took her breath away a bit when he did. He smelled like suntan lotion and sea breeze. But he was a frat boy. she couldn't fall for a frat kid. Weren't they all the same? Too concerned with drinking, having sex with multiple girls and god knows what else? "You in one of these sororities?"

"Oh, god no!" She hadn't meant to sound offended by the question, but it came across that way. He, thankfully, only laughed and took another sip of his drink. "God, sorry. I did not mean for it to sound like that. I don't have anything against it, it's just...not for me. I came with my friend Becca. She's dating Jake."

"Jake," he nodded. "Yeah, I saw him taking her upstairs a minute or so ago. She just leave you by yourself?"

"Yeah, she promised not to." Summer took a few chugs of her drink to soften her nerves. It was stronger than she had intended to mix it, but it was good. The vodka stung the back of her throat, but she tried hard to not make a face.

"Well, it looks like then you'll have to hang out with me." Kian smiled and grabbed the bottle of vodka as well as the bottle of Jameson. "Come with me," he said, nodding his head in the direction that they'd be going. Summer, hesitant at first, followed him. Summer followed him upstairs and into his room. It was in the back of the house, away from the party. It was quieter, and would give them a place to be alone and talk. His room was dark, only lit by strings of white Christmas tree lights that hung from the ceiling. On one side of the room was a desk with a MacBook laptop sitting closed on top of it along with his books for classes. Flush against another wall was a small entertainment center that housed a flat screen tv on top and movies lined up on the shelves in the unit perfectly. His walls were decorated with posters from old school bands like Guns N Roses and Metallica, and in another corner was an acoustic guitar. The only available place to sit was on his bed or on the chair at his desk. Summer chose the seat at the desk.

Kian set the bottles of liquor on the desk next to her and sat on the bed. "So, Sums," he spoke, taking a few more sips of his drink. "Tell me about you."

Over the next few hours, Summer and Kian shared stories of their respective lives. Getting to know each other in a haze of alcohol, quoting movies that they mutually loved and talking about music that they shared an interest in. Summer was actually shocked by how much they had in common. Although he wouldn't admit it to his frat brothers, Kian was a huge Harry Potter fan like her. Deep down they were both nerds. By this time, Summer had moved from the chair at his desk to sitting beside him on the bed.

"I. Am. Drunk." he said slowly, slurring a bit as he spoke.

"Me, too," Summer agreed. The room spun slightly. "You're cute."

Kian laughed, laying back on his bed and setting his cup on his night stand. Summer followed suit, cuddling up next to him. Kian turned to face her, cradling her face in his hand. "I like you, Sums," he smiled, giving her a kiss on the nose, his eyes half closed. 

Summer's eyes closed as she took a deep breath. This guy was amazing, and the fact that his intentions were genuine. Usually she wouldn't go to a strangers bedroom seconds after meeting them, but in this case, she was happy that she did. The intention really was to get to know one another. In a perfect world, that would happen every time.  Summer leaned forward and kissed his perfectly soft, pillowy lips. He kissed her back just as lightly, but it didn't go further from there. Together, they both fell asleep to the sound of the bass from the party downstairs still pumping into the wee hours of the night. 


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the summer before their senior year in college when Kian was discovered and signed to a record label. Now, a year later, both have graduated and Kian's debut album has been put out to rave reviews. He has embarked on his first tour, Summer tagging along as his support, but things turn sour...quickly.

"Why do you read that trash?" Kian asked, lifting Summer's legs from his lap, getting up and fishing a soda from the mini fridge on the small tour bus. "I always thought being spotted by the paparazzi would be cool, but it's trash, man. They're all up in your face, yelling at you and trying to get a reaction. You know you're fueling the system." He cracked open the ice cold can of Coca-Cola and took a sip before coming back to the couch.

Summer placed her legs where they were last housed, on his lap, and his free hand found its home on one of her legs. Summer peered over her copy of US Weekly, scowling at him before sticking her tongue out. "Shut up," she said, her gaze falling back to her tabloid magazine. "I just like to read the trash stories even though I know they're most likely not real. Besides, this one has you in it." Summer peered back over her magazine to catch his reaction. His face showing surprise before he grabbed it from her and furiously started leafing through. Summer sat up, laughing, grabbing back her magazine. "Wait, wait...here. I'll find it." She slowly turned the pages until she found the 'Just Like Us' section. "Here." She pointed to a picture of Kian inside of a clothing store, completely oblivious to the cameras. His arm was around Summer's shoulder in the picture, but her face was hidden by her long brunette hair.

"Kian Portillo spotted with potential love interest at Kitson LA shopping for t-shirts." He read the caption to the picture before throwing the magazine into the trash. "Trash. Right where it belongs. Love interest? They couldn't even use their stalking skills to figure your name out?"

"Hey!" she said, playfully punching his arm. "Ki, it's cool. I know it's bullshit and you know it's bullshit. That's all that matters." Kian rolled his eyes, finishing his soda and throwing the can in the trash bin along with her magazine. 

"Kiaaaaan!" sing-songed his tour manager, Jessica, as she entered the front of the tour bus where Kian and Summer were seated. She planted herself on the couch across from them, opening up her planner and scanning through. "Okay, so once we arrive we'll be checking into the hotel. Then from there we'll be going over to Z708 for a radio spot, then dinner. Tomorrow morning you'll be doing the morning show and then you have free reign until mic check at three. Got it?"

Kian nodded in agreeance. His life was nothing but a swirl of interviews, shows, more interviews, and traveling. He loved it, but he sometimes missed his life before all of this. Kian never expected to be discovered, much less have a radio single that exploded and jumped to number one on the charts within a couple days. Summer was proud of her best friend, and was never ending supportive of him. However, her life on tour had been a little different. Jessica, his tour manager, hardly gave her the time of day. Jessica saw her as nothing but a distraction to Kian, and was always cold and monotone towards her. She saw Summer as a hanger-on, and someone who would hold Kian back from a greater potential. She had been trying to get Kian to send her back home and off the tour, but he wasn't budging. So, Jessica was slowly turning her efforts on getting Summer to leave on her own accord.

 

*****

Several hours later, Summer was backstage in Kian's dressing room. Kian was on stage doing mic check and rehearsing a few songs with the band. Summer was walking around the room, singing along to Adel. Her voice was smooth and rich, a talent she hid from most people. Kian had tried several times to get her to do a duet with him, but Summer refused. She, herself, didn't want to impose on his growing career, and she didn't want to get there on his coattails. However, this was perfect fuel for Jessica to use. Jessica stood in the doorframe of Kian's dressing room, watching Summer as she stood with her back to the doorway. When the song ended, Jessica slowly clapped as she entered all the way into the room.

"Summer, Summer, Summer," she shook her head, her voice deep and low. "You know, you just keep adding things to the pile of reasons why I'm not fond of you."

Summer looked at Jessica, wide-eyed and shocked. "Wha...what?"

"Look, you've been a nice little distraction for Kian the last few weeks, but I can't afford a distraction. I need him focused and away from distractions like you. And now knowing that you can actually sing? A voice like that could land you, yourself, a contract. I'm not going to let you upstage him, nor am I going to let you distract him any further. How did you even get on with him anyways?"

"He's my best..." Summer was cut off again by Jessica before she could finish what she was going to say.

"You know what? I don't care. What I do care about is my client. I want you gone. Do I make myself clear?" Jessica's eyes bore a hole right through Summer. Summer didn't understand where all of this was coming from. Sure, Summer always had love for Kian, but she wasn't about to make a move. That was up to him. Either way, she didn't see herself as a distraction to him, nor did she intend to be that way. She was simply the support system. All Summer could do was nod her head as her throat went dry, doing everything she could from bursting into tears. "Tonight you leave." Jessica turned on her heel and exited the dressing room, Summer going to the small couch and sitting down to process everything. She didn't understand what was going on, why Jessica disliked her so much, but if this was how it was going to be, she didn't want to be on this tour with Kian. She knew that Jessica could make every day a nightmare for her if she stayed, so Summer chose to go.

 

*****

Summer had ordered and Uber to come pick her up at seven, right when Kian's concert was going to start, to take her to the airport. She had already bought her ticket home and had her things packed and ready to go. Kian had no idea what was going on, and Summer intended to keep it that way. She was putting him before herself, and she didn't want to give false impressions that she was keeping him from his full potential as an artist. Although she had seen Kian shortly after her conversation, she kept what Jessica had said to herself. Summer hated confrontation, and she knew that if she told him about what happened, it'd put a dent into the whole evening. 

It was minutes before the show and Kian had pulled Summer into the circle with him and his band for their pre-show ritual. All hands were in the middle, one layered on top of the other, as Kian did his normal 'war cry' scream. All hands broke, going into the air as Kian turned to head out on stage. Summer reached out, grabbing his hand quickly to reel him back to her. "Summer, I gotta go!" he laughed, his head turning to the stage seeing that his band were working on getting stationed by their instruments.

"I know, I'm sorry," she bit her bottom lip, avoiding eye contact. "Good luck out there, ok? I'll miss you."

"Miss me?" he was now having to speak louder due to the crowds cheers and yells. "I'm going to see you in two hours!" He reached out, both hands on her shoulders to pull her to him and wrap his long arms around her small frame. He kissed her forehead before letting her go, their eyes meeting one last time. He could tell something was wrong, but now wasn't the time to ask. He gave her a smile before turning and running towards the stage yelling, "See you on the other side, Sums!"

Summer looked down at the ground, a tear falling down her cheek and splattering on the concrete floor. "See you on the other side," she whispered, choking on her words before turning and heading out of the venue and into her Uber to the airport. That was the last time she saw Kian, and she wouldn't see him again for six years.

 


End file.
